


City of Blood

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1963 and Daisy Johnson, a reporter for the SHIELD gazette, takes a story no one else will cover. The Gang Wars of New York. But Daisy doesn't just want to cover the basics. She wants to go in deep. But the further she goes the more she realizes she should have kept herself out of it.</p><p>Stopped after two chapters, due to lack of inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously Coulson,” Daisy Johnson followed her boss through the newsroom, holding a manila folder with her latest assignment. “I can’t take this assignment.”

“And why would that be Ms. Johnson.” Coulson said. He didn’t look at her. Just kept examining his files as he walked.

“It’s a fluff piece. There’s no meat to it. Nothing that anybody wants to read.” It was a piece on the construction being done to the railway. Which the only thing she could write was how it made people angry and late for work.

“Well all other assignments are taken.” He stopped to pull open a file cabinet and place a file inside. Daisy practically crashed her head down on the desk next to them, just as a realization hit her. She flipped herself towards Coulson.

“Not all of them.” There was always one assignment that needed to be taken. But no journalist dare fill it.

The Gang War of New York.

“No.” He snapped the cabinet shut and continued walking, as Daisy followed.

“Why not?”

“Because the last three reporters who took that assignment ended up in the hospital and moving out of state. You also don’t have enough experience”

“I’ve been working at this paper for over a year. I think that qualifies as enough experience.”

“No.”

“I’ve done risky reports before. C’mon you know I’ll come back alive. Please.”

Daisy looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighed. Coulson knew that if he didn’t let her do this she would never let him get a moment of piece. “Fine. But if anything bad happens to you, your off it.”

“Gotcha’.”

“Also take my gun.” He pulls his gun out of the holster on his belt and hands it to her. She takes it hesitantly.

“Why do you always have this on you?” She puts it in her bag.

“We live in New York. There’s violence everywhere. I don’t like to take chances.” He stopped at another file cabinet and pulled out a different file. "Here's everything you need to know. This is all collected from previous reporters." Daisy took the file, and began to look through it. "Start small. Just a small profile. I don't need you getting killed on the first day of the assignment."

Daisy closed the folder and put it in her bag. "I won't let you down."

"Better not."


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy walked into Josie's, the small dive bar in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen. Ben had discovered that it was a good place to get information when he was looking into the gangs. Apparently a few of the bars frequent patrons were members of a few of them. The air was filled with smoke and a rotten smell. Chatter filled the room accompanied by the clatter of pool balls bouncing off one another. Every patron looked ready to fight at any moment, but only a few had bothered to look her way when she had walked in. She took a seat at the bar. The woman behind the counter walked over to her.

“What’ll it be?” She asked. Her name tag said Josie.

“Scotch and information.” Daisy said. The woman set down a glass and poured some watered down scotch into it.

“Sorry to disappoint but we don’t sell information here.” She began to clean a few of the glasses behind the bar with a dirty rag.

“Word has it that the Defenders come here to have a drink.” Daisy said. She ignored her drink, not wanting to risk whatever was in it.

 

“Maybe they do maybe they don’t. Either way I ain’t spilling.” Daisy dropped a large stack of bills on the bar. “Although now that you mention it, I do recall a few of them showing up a couple of times.”

Daisy pulled a notebook and pencil out of her bag and flipped to a blank page. “How many?”

“A few, but only the one’s on the lower end of the scale.”

“What do you mean by lower end of the scale?”

“You're new to this aren’t you girly.” Daisy didn’t saying anything. Her silence gave Josie her answer. She sighed. “I have a feeling that you’re gonna end up being way over your head.”

“Could you please just answer my questions.” Daisy said, slightly annoyed at the nickname.

“Every gang has its own hierarchy. The one’s at the bottom who are essentially canon fodder. They consist of guys who recently got out of jail and those who were raised on the street. You can tell who they are cuz they brag about their crew.”

“Wouldn’t they just be taken out for talking about it?”

“Everything they know is stuff that would only interest the cops. And no one tells the cops anything around here.”

“What about those that are higher?”

“There’s two groups of higher ups. The first one control and train the one’s at the bottom. Each one is in charge of one part of training and are also experts in them. One for weapons training, one for information, and one for hand to hand combat.”

“Why do they need to know hand to hand?”

“In case you run out of ammo, or drop your knife.” Daisy nodded as she wrote everything down.

“And the last group?”

“They’re like the generals of the army. They decide everything for those below them.”

“So it's the group at the top that decides everything and not one leader?”

“No. The group at the top are the third and second in command as well as the leader. The leader is the one who ultimately decides everything. The other two are the one’s that the leader trusts the most. There’s also a 9/10 chance that one of them the leaders lover.”

“Who’s at the top of the Defenders?”

“I don’t know.” Daisy reaches into her bag and slaps another stack of bills onto the bar. Josie slips the bills into her pocket and grabs a pen and a napkin. She lowers her voice a bit. “Look, no one knows the names of anyone in the top 2 groups. But their code names are known by everyone.” She handed Daisy the list. “If you want anymore, you’re gonna have to ask someone else. As far as whoever you're telling this to, you never heard any of it from me.”

“Gotcha.” Daisy slid off the stool, looking over the list. She threw down money for her untouched drink. “Thanks for the scotch.”

-

“Come on asshole. We don’t have all day.” He didn’t know where he was. They had placed a sack over his head and had bound his hands behind his back, after they caught him. His kidnappers continued to push him down the hallways, till they stopped and licked his to his knees.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” The voice sent chills down the man's spine.

“One of the Kingpin’s men. He claims he doesn’t know anything.”

“Let’s see if he’s telling the truth.” He was suddenly on his feet again, and dragged somewhere new. He was then placed in a chair being tied to it at his hands and feet. The bag was finally pulled off his head.

He was in a dark room, with only a single lightbulb above his head giving any light. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing, along with a constant tapping sound, that steadily came closer. When the sound stopped a blind man stood before him. The sound had come from the white cane the man had begun to fold. He wore a red suit and darkened glasses. He had a slight smirk on his face. He seemed to pull a chair from the darkness and sat down in it, crossing his legs and giving off an intimidating aura.

“What’s your name?” The man asked. The voice told him that it was the same man who gave the order.

“Go to hell,” He replied.

The blind man snapped his fingers. A woman appeared on his left side and handed him a file. He opened the file and ran his hand over the top paper. “Eric Johnson.” Said the blind man. His head turned slightly towards the woman. “Where there any marks on him?”

“No,” The woman said. She had a slight french accent that made her sound coi every time she spoke. “This seems to be the first time he’s been taken.”

“Well this should be easy then,” He held out his hand and she handed him a red billy club. He stood up and slowly walked over to Eric. “You're going to tell me where Fisk is going to hit next.”

“Why should I?” Said Eric. The man smiled at him a small chuckle falling out his lips.

“Tell me Eric,” The man said as he grabbed Eric’s face. “Have you ever heard of The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?”

Eric shuddered at the name. “Yeah everyone does.”

The Devil of Hell’s kitchen was the leader of The Defenders. A gang that was no stranger to torture and we’re extremely protective of their own. But what separated them was their leader. He would torture people to the point where they asked for death. But even then he would only give it to them when they outlived their usefulness to him. He also didn’t kill. Either it was his second or third in command. The Black Sky and The Punisher.

“Have you ever met him?” The Blind man said. He had let go of his face, and was now holding part of the billy club to his cheek. It was then that it clicked in Eric’s mind.

“You’re not,” He said, panic began to form in his chest. He slightly pulled against the bonds.

“Why?” The Devil said. He began to tap the billy club lightly at different points in Eric’s body, trying to decide where he should hit first. “Because I’m blind. You’ll find that I’m more capable than you think.” He then swung the billy club hard against Eric’s cheek, knocking his head to the side as blood sprayed out of his mouth. “See. Now where do I hit that will make you talk. The bullet wound in your left leg, or your improperly set right ankle.” He raised his arm to swing again.

“The Hudson river,” Eric practically yelled. The Devil began to lower the billy club. “Just off 48th street. That’s where Fisk is making the deal.” He began to breathe heavy with relief. He hoped that he would be spared from the torture and the bullet to the brain.

“Good.” The Devil said. He smiled as he turned away. “You’ve given us some good information. Love, kill him.”

“What!” Eric yelled. He began to struggle in the binds. The man continued to walk away. The woman followed him. He had expected her to kill him.

“You’ve outlived your usefulness,” He began to unfold his cane but didn’t seem to need it. “And I don’t think someone as new as you is gonna have any information we want.”

“No, please!” He felt the barrel at the back of his head and stilled.

“Don’t bother.” The gruff voice and the click of the gun was the last thing he heard before the blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to be my beta let me know.


	3. Dead Work

Sorry guys. I kinda lost inspiration for this. I just wasn't feeling it. Also it somehow became and epic sci-fi series I'm currently writing. I just kinda felt the need to tell people who were reading this. Again guys. Sorry.


End file.
